A New Adventure
by Crystal The Hedgehog
Summary: What happens when Sonic and Co. meet 2 new friends?well read and find outSonicxMina TailsxCosmo ShadowxOC KnucklesxTikal and maybe some more couples I can think of D:My first story :D :::Chapter 3 up:::
1. Her Past

DisclaimerI do not own any of the sonic characters(I wish I did)Sega owns them.BUT I do own my fan characters-

Hi and welcome. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it really ,really sucks --Okay lets begin

Chapter 1

Her past

It was the middle of the night and darkness consumed all. There was a cresent moon and the stars twinkled.Almost as if they were dancing.Their shine was reflected on the lake below. It was called "Harmony Lake"At the edge sat a hedghog.She was lavender with blue-green eyes with blue pajamas with clouds.Her quills were long and curled a bit at the end but even still,they were sharp. She seemed deep in thought.She was deep in memories.

9 years ago

"But Eric!"the little lavender hedgehog pouted."Sorry but we have to wait for Uncle Fang to arrive.I know I promised to take you but I can't..I promise I'll take you later"She smiled at her big brother only saying"That's okay Eric Your busy. I'll go help Rori put up the decorations!"Eric smiled and gave his little baby sister a hug.As he walked out the door he say her frown as she walked away.He hated breaking promises,especially to her but he had to make sure Fang didn't get lost.He chuckled at the thought.

"Hey Rori can I help?"A taller hedgehog came down.She looked like her baby sister but with gold eyes instead of Blue-green."Sure sis. How about you blow up these ballons?"She handed her sister some balloons."Sure"She tried to blow the balloons but after a while she lost her breath.Rori laughed at how easily her little sister got tired.Belive it or not Eric and herself were twins.Except she looked like mom and he looked like dad. She picked up her little sis and said"Uncle fang should be getting here soon. Go hide. I'll hide with you in a sec"The little 5 year old went and hid in the closet"Hehehe uncle Fang will never expect me here)"

"_sigh_ Where is he?. He should be here already."The silver hedgehog was standing and looked annoyed. Everyone had left the station. Eric was left. Then he heard a gun shoot and felt a sharp pain in his stomache. He looked back and saw his uncle with a gun pointed at him. Fang shot again and Eric fell to the ground.

"What's taking Eric and Fang so long?"Rori saw her mother was worried."Don't worry mom. I bet they're having something to eat"Lily looked at her daughter and gave a warm smile but then noticed someone was missing."Where's your sister?"Rori winked and pointed at the closet where the little girl was hiding when all of a sudden Fang came in with something behind his back"Surprise!"The young hedgehog was about to jump out but she heard a bang. She looked through the crack and saw Rori on the floor. Another bang...then her mother fell. They didn't move...they...were dead. Then her father came in and Fang had the gun pointed at his head. He shot and her father lay dead. Then Fang shot himself...and...silence..

back to the present

Tears ran down the girls face.

It had been 9 years since her family was murdered.

"CRYSTAL!!!!!!"

She quickly came back to reality. A tan cat with wavy blue hair came out of the house."Crystal what are you doing out here so late?"

"Nothing Blondi...just..thinking.."Blondi just gave a face and replied with"You think way to on lets go to sleep"Crystal nodded

She whispered"_I wish you were all still here_"before she went to sleep...

end chapter 1

"So how did you like it?Review please and try not to be negative.Oh and sorry if sometimes I don't update quikly since I have a lot of things to do ;D"


	2. The Mystic Ruins and Eggman's Arrival

Disclaimer:I'll say it again. All the sonic characters belong to sega...except my fan characters )..sorry if there are some typos :/

"Enjoy my 2nd chapter ;D"

Chapter 2

The mystic ruins adventure

".WAKE UP!!!"Crystal immediately got up and saw Blondi next to her."what?"Blondi just gave her a look and Crystal remembered."OH NO!!!I FORGOT!!!"She got up and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

20 minutes later

Blondi and Crystal were on their way to the mystic ruins."Crystal!!slow down!!thats not fair!!your faster then me!!"It was true. Crystal had super speed. She didn't know how either. She had many powers that she didn't know how she got them. Blondi too. They finally arrived at the Mystic Ruins."Hmm it looks bigger in person Crystal :(" It was Blondi's first time at the mystic ruins. Crystal's too. She had never been in that area. She also heard that Sonic and his friends lived around there." Hey Blondi! Maybe if we're lucky we'll see sonic running around!"

Eggman's Base

"WHERE IS THAT 4TH CHAOS EMERALD! How am I supposed to take over the world if I don't have the chaos emeralds!"All of eggman;s robots were at work looking for the chaos emerald when one stood up and ran to eggman."What is it?huh?" Eggman looked at the computer screen..."The 4th Chaos Emerald...and its in the Mystic Ruins"

::mystic ruins::

It was dark in the ruins. The only thing they could see was the path illuminated by the mirrors. But they got through."Hey this room actually has light! Hey Crystal what are those blue things on the wall? And why does it have a glowing triangle on it?"Crystal walked toward it and was suddenly lifted onto it."Whoa! Hey cool! This thing lets you walk on walls."Crystal continued to walk up and Blondi followed. But then one of them broke and made Blondi and Crystal fall down it and they landed in a room."Ouch...where are we?"They both notice a gem in the middle of the room.

"Hey what a pretty rock!"

"Careful Blondi. You don't know what that is"

"Awww come on!"

"I'll pick it up."

Crystal walked slowly to the white clear gem and picked it up. It didn't do anything but glow a little more.

"Hey look! A door! Come one. Lets go!" They leave and Blondi notices how Crystal was admiring the gem, how it glowed in her hands. How its shined with beauty and warmth." Hey Crystal...Do...do you think that's...a chaos emerald?

Crystal looked up and just replies with"I think it is..."

They exit the Mystic Ruins and into the forest."Wow other then this chaos emerald that was soooooo boring!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmm..the chaos emerald..its moving..Egg Robo! Zoom in on it. " A robot clicked a button on the computer and it showed a picture of two girls walking." Well what do we have here? I think I'll go and say hello."

"Wow I can't believe it! An actual chaos emerald! You know how lucky we are to find this Crystal?" Crystal was still amazed at the emerald when she noticed that they were almost home." Hey where are we going to put this when we get home?..Blondi why did you stop?" Blondi was looking at the sky and there was eggman's ship in all its metal glory. Eggman came out in a giant metal robot and grabbed crystal with a metallic arm."HEY LET GO OF ME!!LET GO!!" The chaos emerald fell out of crystal's hands and landed on the ground. Eggman attempted to grab it with another metallic arm but Crystal managed to escape and grabbed it before him."BLONDI! RUN! NOW!"They began running away when eggman started shooting missiles at them."Don't think I'll let you get away that easily!"

::meanwhile::

The sky was clear and there was a gentle breeze. A blue hedgehog was pacing back and forth pouting."TAILS!!WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG!"The blue hedgehog stopped and started to tap his feet."Wait Sonic! It'll be a while before I finish" Sonic hated waiting more then anything but he also wanted to see what his best friend was doing.

"Tails. I'm going to be late."

"Late for what?"

"A race." Sonic Smiled

"Ohhhh. Shadow will kill you if your late. Go ahead. I'll show you when I finish"

With that Sonic dashed out at full speed._ I still wonder. Why does Tails have his workshop so far away from our house?_ An explosion stopped Sonic."What was that?" Sonic quickly changed directions towards the explosion and saw eggman."Aww come on egghead. I'm going to be late!" Any other day or time Sonic would love kicking eggman's butt but not then. He was going to be late. Really late. But he had no choice."Eggman's up to something..juts what or who is he chasing? Oh well. I got to save whatever he's chasing" Sonic then ran towards eggman.

"We're almost home Crystal!" Blondi and Crystal were running for their lives as Eggman kept shooting missiles at them."Blondi look! Our house!" All of a sudden a missle hit their house, destroying it."Our house!!!! The girls looked at the ruins of their house in shock. They forgot that eggman was chasing them. Eggman took this as an opportunity so he shot 2 missiles at them."WATCH OUT!" Sonic came and pushed them out of the way before the missiles could hit them.

"Eggman you've gone too far. Now your chasing girls and destroying homes for no reason."

"It isn't for no reason hedgehog. I want that chaos emerald and I'll do whatever it takes to get it"

"what chaos emerald?"

Sonic looked at Crystal who seemed distant and unfocused and saw that she had the diamond emerald in her hand. She was holding it tightly."Hey. Could you protect that while I fight eggman?" She still seemed distant and unfocused but she managed to nod a little.

"Okay Egg head your gonna get it now!"

Sonic dashed towards eggman dodging the missiles that he was shooting."_there has to be a weakness somewhere...ah-ha there is where I strike_" Sonic ran towards eggman's machine with a big grin on his face." Okay now to get there.!" Sonic jumped on a missile and jumped up on the air before it exploded.

"What are you doing!?!?"

"You'll see eggman"

Sonic then did a homing attack on the area that the missiles were coming from and the machine exploded.

"Heh should've known it was going to be easy,"

Eggman escaped saying"CURSE YOU SONIC!! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!!"

"Yeah yeah eggman you always say that!

"Hope you like chapter 2

Review please and thanks


	3. New Friends

**Disclaimer**::...I don't own any sonic characters except my fan ones( Crystal and Blondi)...Oh yeah. I'll make mistakes because I'm always multitasking so yeah..I'll make mistakes.. sometimes they're(sonic and co.) out of character

Chapter 4

**New Friends**

Sonic stood with a big grin on his face. He loved ruining Eggman's plans. Then he remembered the girls. He looked at them and they were just staring sadly at their demolished house."Hey...You can stay with us if you want."The 2 girls looked at him when the cat just jumped up with joy.

"OH MY GOD, your sonic the hedgehog! I can't believe we were actually saved by sonic! Your so cool! The best! And so fast! You're my idol!"

"Glad to see I have a fan.._god I hope she doesn't turn out like Amy_..So what are you names?"

"I'm Blondi, Blondi the cat, as you can see."She waved her tail to show that she was a cat."And that's Crystal. She's a hedgehog like you!" Crystal looked at them with a blank stare but then came back to earth."Um yeah I'm a hedgehog."

"So you two ladies can stay with us for a while"

"Us?"

"Yeah Crystal. Eesh don't you know anything"

" be quiet Blondi"

"Yeah us. Tails, Cosmo, Shadow, Knuckles, Tikal, Mina, Amy, and me "

"Cool :D"

"Bondi calm down"

"Well come on. Follow me. Hope you can keep up."

"Don't worry we will"

Blondi and Crystal smiled. They started running following Sonic. Sonic was surprised at their speed.." So you can run fast too?" Crystal nodded"Blondi can too but she can't run fast for a long period of time. She'll go unconscious." Sonic looked worriedly at Blond.. Blondi noticed.

"Oh don't worry about me...I'm fine..so how long till we get there?"

"We're here"

Crystal and Blondi stopped and gazed at the giant mansion. It was white and the windows were outlined in blue. It had a giant backyard and a training room as well.

"Well come on in."

Sonic was already at the entrance which was a giant blue door. He opened it and motioned for the girls to walk in. As they walked in they noticed that everyone was playing Video games or at least gathered around there.

"Hi guys!"

"SONIC!!!!!"

Amy screamed and attempted to tackle sonic but she missed(how embarrassing). Nice to see you too Amy."Who are they?" Knuckles looked suspiciously at the two girls and noticed that Crystal had a chaos emerald in her hand." Hey! give me that! That belongs to me!" Knuckles snatched the chaos emerald from Crystal's hands and walked back to where Tikal was.

"Hey knuckles don't be rude to our new guests. After all you'll be seeing them everyday for a while."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at sonic. Then they looked at Crystal and Blondi. Crystal blushed a little since she didn't like people(or animals) staring at her unlike Blondi who was waving at everyone.

"Guys...and girls, I'd like you to meet Crystal and Blondi." Sonic pointed to each one as he said their names.

"Hi!!.Hey! Is that Sonic Heroes!" Blondi ran over to watch but everyone was still looking at Crystal.

"..."

"Can you speak or what?" Everyone looked at who just said that and It was Shadow. He was standing against the wall. Away from everyone else.

"Well?"

Crystal stood there looking at Shadow wondering what to say

"Hey Shadow don't be rude."

"I was just asking a simple question"

"Well you didn't have to ask it so rudely"

"Well she never even answered it!"

"I...I can s-speak"

Shadow looked at Crystal. She was a bit embarrassed since they were arguing about her."I can speak, see.?" She gave a sweet smile.

"Whatever. You're late Sonic."

"I know, I know. Can we post-pone it?"

"Fine. But you'll lose anyway" Shadow left mumbling something but no one could hear it..

"So who wants to show Blondi and Crystal to their room?"

"ME!!!!" All the girls went to Blondi and Crystal and dragged them the room where they all slept. It was a giant room and it had many beds.

"I'm going to go play video games with the guys" With that Blondi left and Crystal was alone with the rest of the girls. A pink hedgehog jumped in front of Crystal"Guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Amy Rose, and sooner or later sonic and I will get married!" She had fire in her eyes when she said that. She had a red dress with white borders and red boots with white stripes on them."Okay who's next to introduce themselves...Mina?"

A yellow mongoose walked forward. She had long wavy and curled mauve hair and some earrings on her round ears. She had thick green gloves and boots, a black shirt, and tan shorts."Hi, I'm Mina Mongoose. I'm a singer." She then went back to where she was standing.

"I'm Tikal. Tikal The Echidna. I guard the Master Emerald like Knuckles" Tikal was an orange echidna that had tribal like cloths and she had beautiful gold jewelry. Her cloths seemed to fit her style perfectly and matched everything.

"I'm Cosmo. I come from a far away planet(in this story she never died :D)" She was mostly green and had a dress that looked like petals. Her short green hair had rose buds on them which made it look beautiful.

Amy walked up to Crystal again and gave her a big smile." Now we need to introduce you to the guys!"

Amy and the other girls dragged Crystal downstairs where the guys(and Blondi) where playing Sonic Heroes.

"Hey guys why don't you introduce yourselves!" Amy got angry when they ignored her because of the game."_sigh_ I guess we'll just tell you who they are."

"That's Sonic The-" Amy and Mina looked at each other since they were both introducing Sonic at the same time." Okay Mina. You can tell her Sonic." Amy had an angry smile on her face when she said that but Mina didn't notice.

"Okay Amy. Like I was saying, that is Sonic The Hedgehog but it seems you two have already met."

"That is Miles "Tails" Prower but everyone calls him Tails." As Cosmo was saying that she sat next to Tails and smiled at him which made him blush a little.

"That red guy over there is Knuckles The Echidna. He's such a nice person. Tikal smiled and started daydreaming.

" I guess I have to introduce Shadow..." Amy said in a boring voice

"I can Introduce myself." Shadow appeared behind Crystal and startled her.

"Suit your self Shadow. I'm going to sit next to Sonic!" Amy ran down the stairs and was beat by Mina and Blondi so she had to sit next to Tikal.

"..um...well?" Crystal seemed nervous talking to Shadow and you could see it clearly.

"Well, what?"

"..You said you were going to introduce yourself."

" I said that I could introduce myself. I never said I would."

"Oh that's okay. I already know who you are."

**::later::**

"YAY I WON!!!!" Blondi started doing a victory dance while Tails pouted." I can't believe I lost. It's because you have Team Sonic and I have Team Dark!." Blondi stopped and laughed." No it isn't. Crystal always plays as team dark and she's beaten me plenty of times...to many.."

"Oh really?" Shadow had a big smile on his face. A happy smile because he beat Sonic.

"Don't think that you can beat me anyways Shadow!"

Sonic and Shadow started arguing and then started fighting which turned into one of those dust clouds.

"You know, they're like brothers."

Everyone looked at Cosmo confused.

"I see I have to explain. Well Sonic and Shadow argue about almost everything and have to make everything into a competition. They act like they despise each other they actually deeply respect one another. They may fight about everything yet they still live in the same house. Do you get my point?"

"Hah! My Sonic is better then Shadow! He hasn't lost a competition yet."

Sonic stopped fighting and yelled" AMY I'M NOT YOURS!!"

"Yeah he's Mina's" Knuckles burst out laughing while Mina and Sonic blushed.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"NO HE'S NOT!"

Amy got even angrier and took out her hammer."AAARRGGHH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MINA!!!"

"AHHHHHH"

"COME BACK HERE MONGOOSE!!!!"

They started running around the room when sonic called someone on the phone."Yeah... uh-huh. Could you get here quickly... she's very angry.."

A couple of minutes later two foxes in white suits came and gave Amy a shot which made her fall asleep.

" That was close. Thanks for coming guys."

"No problem Sonic...she should wake up in an hour or two.

**::An Hour or Two::**

I can't believe Sonic did that! Again! I need something to calm myself down...SHOPPING!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 3. O.o Amy's going shopping..I wonder with who...


End file.
